The Protector of the Last Uchiha (Rewrite)
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre ANBU Captain Naruto Uzumaki is given the mission to protect his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, without revealing his status as the legendary ANBU Captain Fox. In order to fulfill his duty Naruto has to work carefully to not reveal his identity. This is a rewrite of the original!
1. Mission Assignment

**Warnings:Light Yaoi (can be taken as friendship maybe), Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year.**

**This is a rewrite of the my first attempt at Protector of the Last Uchiha. I am trying to make it better and longer so ideas would be fantastic. I have taken down the original so it doesn't confuse anyone.  
In this chapter there are just a few things different here and there more details and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Mission Assigned**

The white porcelain mask gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. The silent figure remain crouched on the ground. One arm draped across his knee while the other served to hold him up hand in a fist. Bleach blonde hair shone in lighting, tanned skin from the hours the ANBU spent training and on missions. He had just gotten back from one earlier that night. Black clothes with bone white armor to cover it on the chest and arms, black laced up boots cover the male's feet.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" A young male's voice asked devoid of emotions much like he was trained to do things such as emotions were useless on missions.  
"Yes, please stand, Fox." The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ordered watching the male stand. The ANBU was a child at the age of eight. Blue eyes cold and calculating shone through the eye holes in the mask in an eerie and full body shuddering matter. They were not the eyes in which a child should have. "I presume you've gotten word of the Uchiha Massacre that happened tonight?"

"Yes my lord, I just got back from the site..." The boy answered calmly.  
"There is one survivor, Sasuke Uchiha, you are his best friend correct?" A nod from the blonde confirmed the question. "Good, I need you to go under cover at the academy as a student...He needs to be protected and his mental state stabilized. You will still continue doing missions for ANBU but your priority will be Sasuke. It may also give you a good change to see how normal children your age act on a regular basis."

"Yes, sir. I understand." The ANBU bowed low.

"Good, do not reveal your identity as an ANBU captain unless it is absolutely necessary." With that the blonde disappeared without an indication he was even there.  
Landing lightly in a dark apartment the ANBU captain took his mask off to reveal the scarred face of Uzumaki Naruto. Three whisker-like scars marked each cheek, he had gotten them when he was a child at the age of three. The Hokage took charge after the attack from the villagers had nearly ended his life three years later. He still had the large scar over his heart and spread down to his stomach from when the villagers had tried to carve out his heart and destroy the seal the kept Kyuubi locked away hoping to kill the beast inside. The blonde was put into the ANBU and trained a week later once his wounds were healed enough for him to move easily around. If it had not been for the ANBU that had been passing and happened to be a person whom did not hate him he would have died.

Showing his abilities to absorb and memorize information easily he was made an official member of the ANBU at the age of six having skipped the other levels due to his skill and power. He was a captain and had been one for two years now. Famous throughout the Elemental Continents he was quickly nicknamed Konoha's Bloody Fox to name just one. Ironic because he was the jailor of the nine tailed fox itself. Thankfully Kyuubi had taken a liking to his holder and helped the child as much as he could.

Despite having never gone to the academy he had managed to make Sasuke and the other children, whom although rare did question him as to why they never saw him in class even though they were close to the same age, believe that he had been given a home tutor by the Hokage. This helped to quiet any suspicion and questions about why he was not at the academy like the other children his age.

"Kyu? Are you awake?" He asked quietly enough for the fox to hear him if he was awake but low enough to not disturb him if he was.

**'Yes, Kit, I heard everything...Are you going to see the child?' **The deep voice rumbled inside his mind making his lips curl into a faint smile.

"Yes. He needs me." The blonde answered walking over to the desk and setting his mask inside a secret blood seal compartment. He had trained under Jiraiya a year ago and had master quite a few sealing techniques. He still had much to learn before he was able to seal like his teacher. The books that lined his shelf were all about the different Justus in which he was determined to learn in the year the were not his personal books. He had borrowed them from the library run by a kind elderly woman, sometimes he went to the library and helped her organize and check in books before placing them on the proper shelf as a thank you for all of the books she had leant him over the years.

**'Very well, be careful. He's probably in shock and may lash out...**' Kyu yawned having probably just woken up from a nap when Naruto made it back to the village before he had got to the Uchiha compound.

"I know, I will be." Naruto reassured him as he stripped off his armor laying them carefully in the compartment in the desk. Tugging off his black sleeveless turtleneck and unlacing his boots before pulling off his pants. Throwing the clothing into the washer he turned it on he would probably need the clothes tomorrow night, he only had a few extras after all. He quickly changed into a black long sleeved shirt with a spiral of his clan on the right sleeve and black pants. Pulling on his shoes he walked outside and locked his door behind him.

Making his way over to the hospital he jogged through the entrance ignoring the scowls and whispers of the nurses who hated him. Walking up to the counter he smiled politely.

"Excuse me I am here to see, Sasuke Uchiha." He said softly making his eyes downcast as he bit his lip. An act but the receptionist pasted him a badge and made him sign in before telling him the room number every word was clipped, short and filled with vemon. They did not yell at him at least, probably wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible. Finding the room he knocked softly before slipping inside. Blue eyes surveyed the room in barely a second taking in the form of the sleeping Uchiha and the empty area the air felt heavy around him. Sasuke thankfully did not look injured aside from a cut on his cheek. Although mental problems were an issue, Itachi had placed him under a genjutsu. Walking over to the bed he pulled up a chair setting to work immediately having been trained in medical jutsu as part of his training as an ANBU operative.

With his skills experience and knowledge over genjutsu he was able to dispel it after a few minutes of concentration silently thankful that a nurse had not walked into the room. Sighing in relief as his best friend relaxed and fell into a more stable sleep he sat back in his chair waiting for the black hair male to awake.

It didn't take long, the poor child awoke screaming and crying for the parents that could no longer answer. Naruto shot up immediately pulling the male to him allowing the raven to punch and bite scrambling to break free from the tan arms that held him close in his half asleep daze. It took a few minutes and Naruto was surprised the nurses hadn't come running normally they would have been there in seconds but then against the entire room as well as every other in the hospital was reinforced with silencing Justus that ensured complete privacy for a patient. Finally Sasuke calmed down sobbing into the blonde's shoulder clinging to him like a life line. It took him a while to actually look up to see who was holding him. Naruto ground his teeth and the lost and helpless look in the obsidian eyes that found his face after taking a few seconds to focus.

"N...Naruto?" The heartbroken voice shattered Naruto's already stone cold and broken heart.

"Yeah, I'm here..." The blonde whispered softly allowing the raven to pull away but remained on the bed just in cause he was needed for any reason.

"A-Are they r-really g-gone?" Black eyes found blue, when Sasuke wasn't answered the dark orbs watered as tears threatened to spilled over. Sasuke dragged his legs up wrapping his arms around his knees and shaking his head as if he was hoping to awaken from the nightmare that has befallen in him. Naruto wrapped a comforting arm around him gently. Comforting people was not his best skill in fact he knew next to nothing about emotions but it was worth a shot.

"It'll be okay..." He offered softly hugging the raven close.

"How will it be okay, Naruto! They're dead, my parents are dead!" Sasuke screamed his head shooting up and glaring at the blonde pale hands gripping the long sleeved covered ones, rage and guilt swirling in the raven's eyes. Naruto winced inwardly wrong choice of words there.

"Because I'll make sure you're okay." The blonde replied firmly before smiling softly. The raven nodded slowly and wiped his tears softly before they had the chance to spill over and down his cheeks. Sasuke was a Uchiha after all and Naruto knew that Uchihas did not like to cry, at all.

"S-stay with me..? I'm...I'm scared..." The last Uchiha whispered softly, Naruto nodded softly and slid off the bed curling into his chair figurin the raven would want some space. Sasuke frowned in disapproval. The pair had been friends since they were both six and often Naruto would spend the night over at the compound. The Uchiha's were one of the few families that saw him as a human. Of course Sasuke did not know that his best friend was the jinjuriki nor did he know the blonde was an ANBU captain that would protect him for as long as needed. All he knew was his best friend was there to lend a hand in the time he needed it the most. For that he was truly thankful. "Naruto...Get in the bed." The smaller boy patted the sheet as the older sighed softly and smoothly slipping under the covers. Once they were both settled they fell asleep almost instantly. Well Sasuke did, Naruto took an hour or so making sure everything was safe before he dismissed himself into a peaceful slumber.  
He knew the next few years were going to be hard ones there was no telling what would happen with Sasuke but the blonde was almost positive the raven would be alright eventually. Sure it would take some time to get him better but healing took a lot of time especially the mental kind.

* * *

**Please, Please Review. **

**Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.  
(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)  
Any ideas would be fantastic.  
Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. A Day Out and The New Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Light Yaoi, Naruto is older than Sasuke by a year.**

* * *

A Day Out and The New Hokage

Four years had now passed since the massacre. Naruto and Sasuke were both twelve, and had been assigned their teams for several months now, the Chūnin exams and the attack on the village had passed only days ago. They were in team seven along with Sakura and Kakashi was their teacher. Naruto knew the Third Hokage had made sure he was put into the same team as the male he had been protecting for the past four years.

In order not to rise suspicion Naruto carefully made sure he was dead-last in his class. Of course he was always teased and bullied but it did not matter to him. He could easily destroy any one in his path like they were defenseless idiots. Which sadly most of them were. He did have a sneaking suspicion that his teacher Ikura knew he was at the very least smaller then what he lead on to be. But Naruto had no true way to confirm his suspicions without revealing anything.

A groan left the blonde lips as he slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the male yawned softly. Sliding off his bed he stood stretching before wandering into the bathroom to shower. Once finished he pulled on black pants and a black shirt, he did not want to wear the hideous orange jumpsuit ever again but knew he had to if he went out. The long sleeves hid the muscles and made him look smaller then he actually was. It also hide the scars that covered his tanned skin from ANBU missions. Kyuubi made be able to heal wounds but they almost always scarred over. He was not about to get questioned for them nor did he want to waste chakra pulling up a henge to hide the larger scars.

Tying his hitai-ate to his left arm to hide the tattoo that marked him as an ANBU, he sat down to eat a breakfast of cereal. Despite popular belief he hated ramen, after eating it for so many years he felt sick to his stomach by just the thought or mention of it. But he choked it down in order to keep the mask he wore in place. He could not let anyone see the emotionless killer he truly was.

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up and tilt his head. The chakra was Sasuke's who rarely visited his home, they usually chose somewhere to meet or went to the Uchiha compound. Walking to the door he opened it greeting his best friend with a grin. They hadn't seen each other since the team had split off to go home two days before, having been given the rest of the week off. A rare thing for them since even outside of training they were almost always together.

"Hey Sasu, what's up?" He stepped aside allowing the Uchiha to step inside. The raven smiled faintly a rare occasion ever since the massacre but it was fine Naruto had learned to smile for him.

"Not much Naru, want to go somewhere?" He asked sitting down at the table. The nicknames were only used in private. Other then that it was almost always "Dobe" or "Teme" both held affection. They may look like they always fought but if known before one could easily see how much the two cared for each other. They were inseparable if Naruto wasn't following Sasuke then he was usually nearby and where the Uchiha pushed away any other interaction he seemed to openly welcome his hyperactive companion.

"Sure, where to?" The blonde asked setting his empty bowl in the sink and washing it before setting it out to dry.

"Don't know somewhere quiet." Naruto nodded before slipping into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. Once finished he pulled on the horrid jumpsuit and tugged on his shoes as Sasuke waited patiently for him by the door.

Once they were ready both walked out Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Naruto with his hands tucked behind his head, grinning like a fox. The villagers as usually greeted the Uchiha with warm smiles only to scowled at the "demon" as soon as the raven walked past. Naruto ignored the glares and whispers easily, Sasuke did not seem to notice.

Blue eyes glanced to the Hokage Tower where he knew the Fifth Hokage was probably pouring over paper work. It would only be a matter of time before he was called in. Since his long term mission was a S-class secret only he or the Third Hokage could speak of it. Since the Third was dead he was the only one left to explain the situation.

Walking to their favorite spot which was a large lake on the Uchiha compound the pair sat on the docks just talking for the rest of the day. The rare moment of peace away from the crazy fan girls seemed to do the Uchiha some good. The raven was relaxed and calm no having to worry about screeching and being asked out on dates.

Naruto, though he looked relaxed and carefree was on high alert as always. Laying back on the wood of the dock he closed his eyes listening to the lapping of the water as it hit the wood. The sky was clear with absolutely no clouds, the air was warm with a cool breeze that passed through every once in a while making ripples in the lake and the leafs on the tree sway softly.

"Hey, let's go. There a few new movies out we should go see one of them." Sasuke cracked an eye open to look over at his companion who was sitting next to him. The blonde nodded halting his movements from where he had been swinging his feet back and forth just a few feet about the water's surface.

"What kind of movie?" The male yawned softly flopping onto his back and letting his sky blue eyes slide closed.

"Action or mystery." Sasuke muttered standing and brushing his white shorts off. How he kept them so clean Naruto had no idea.

"As usual." Naruto chuckled sitting up and stretching after he rose to his feet.

"What else am I going to choose, romance?" The raven muttered under his breath knowing very well that Naruto heard him.

They decided to watch a horror movie. Which was not even remotely scary for the blonde. In fact it was extremely boring. He found himself with his chin propped in his arm trying not to fall asleep. Yawning heavily he covered his mouth to suppress the sound of his enormous yawn causing several people to look at him in annoyance and distaste. Sasuke shot over an irritated look shoving his elbow into the blonde's side only causing him to chuckle quietly in response.

By the time night fell after going to Sasuke's house to eat dinner they split off for the night. Naruto was half way home when an ANBU caught his attention nodding to signal he understand the blonde continued home and changed into his ANBU uniform before going to the Hokage's office.

Appearing in the middle of the room he crouched down in the on one knee arm resting over the leg that wasn't on the ground. His other arm was used to keep him steady hand in a fist. His head was bowed mask tied firmly to hide his face.

"Lady Hokage, you summoned?" He asked voice devoid of emotions and calm.

"ANBU Captain Fox, please stand." The male did as told watching as she eyed him carefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Take off your mask please and sit down." Pulling the mask off his face he clipped it to his belt before sitting down in the large fluffy chair which was not very comfortable. "I knew it, Uzumaki Naruto. Your file says you've been in the ANBU since you were six and you've been on an on-going high leveled secret mission for the past four years." The younger blonde nodded his confirmation and she continued. "I have the file but I want the details."

Naruto nodded calmly before explaining everything from start to present time. He watched her facial expressions change through the flow of the story. At the end she leaned back in her chair in deep thought. Silence overlapped the room the female sighed before nodding.

"Very well, I'm going to keep you on this mission. I doubt there is anyone else who can protect him so well...Keep him safe from any harm, Fox." The male nodded standing and slipped his mask on easily, bowing he returned to his home for the night.

* * *

**Please, Please Review.**

**Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.**

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
